A network, such as a cloud computing platform, may provide products or services to a plurality of users. In some example usage circumstances, such as a free-trial period, or applications using a freemium model, the network may provide the products or services without requiring the users to provide specific user information such as payment information, credit information, or other user specific information. If an attack occurs on the network during such usage circumstances, it may be difficult for a security system to trace the attack to a particular user, or a source of the attack, since there may not be sufficient user specific information associated with users of the network.